Cries of The Wolf
by BAlyse
Summary: She could feel it, the breaths of the creature behind her, breathing down her neck. It sent chills down her spine as she let out tiny whimpers, trying to hold back her cries for help, which she desperately wanted. NaruHina, AU,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the character, except Daichi and Ciciela, the rest belong to the creator of Naruto

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night*, rain clouds loomed over head, covering up any light the moon had that night. Rain poured down hard on the tops of trees, while strong winds made the tall planet forms shake from pressure. Many of the woodland creatures hid in their safe little homes, from this storm, even the normal cricket noises, and owl's hoots were not only sound in the air was the howling of the wind.

This was the type of night many people, like the creatures outside, would take shelter in their house curling up by the fire-place, or maybe even reading a book. No one would wish to be caught in this sort of weather, not even those who loved the rain, for the fear of being swooped up by the rain would be to big of a fear to care. But, sadly for on poor fool, he wasn't as lucky as those of whom where in their house on this cold dark night, no, this young man was very unlucky.

Grunting to himself, the young male couldn't believe how late it was, he hadn't expect work to take him so much longer then he expected. No what was meant to be just a couple of minutes at the farm, turned into hours of hard labor trying to fix up the broken fence that kept the cows in. It hadn't helped that his partner left him alone in the middle of the works, needing to go home to his sick wife. Well, the young man couldn't blame the other for that, if it was his wife he would have done the same, well that is if he had a wife.

Sighing the male ran his fingers through his blonde locks, tilting his head upwards looking towards the darken clouds. He could feel the drops of water hit his tan face, it felt some what nice against his heated body, closing his pure blue eyes the male stood still for a couple more seconds. He wasn't a bad-looking guy, no, tons of females from his small little village loved to gaze at him with hearts in their eyes, but that didn't explain why he wasn't wed yet or even touched a female.

It wasn't that he was gay, no he liked women it's just, none of them were right in his eyes, they never truly cared for him; no the only thing they cared for was looks and the money he made, which wasn't that much but it was a great wage. Sometimes they would dress up in such a ridiculously way it was hard for him not to laugh, sometimes their fathers would come and ask him to marry their daughter. He would always recline the offer in the nicest way he could, leaving the females with broken hearts and having to find another.

Sighing he tilted his head back so he was staring forwards in stead of upwards, and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he should stop being so picky when it came to women and settle down like his mother wanted, she was always pestering him about when she was going to get grandchildren. Smirking slightly he chuckled to himself thinking about how last time she bugged him about it she gave him the line:

_"You are my only child, Naruto, and I expect you to settle down soon, and give me some god damn grandchildren!"_

It was a very funny sight to see, his mother graying, red hair was flying all over the, while her arms failed all over the place trying to emphasizes her point. She was hopping he would stop his bachelor hood soon, it was an "annoying and tiring thing", or that's how she puts it. But sadly like before, none of them caught his interest, he didn't want a woman with eyes only for his looks and money, no he wanted one that did not care for all that. He wanted a girl who was sweet and kind, that could bring light into his world when everything was darkening, a beautiful girl who, if they were poor, wouldn't mind it, since she would be able to fine the good in the bad.

Yet as the days went on, he found that type of girl to be none existent, she was as imagery as a world filled with peace. She was just unachievable, and he would soon have to lower his standards before he hit his late twenties. Maybe he could persuade the lovely brunette, Ciciela* to be his bride, it wouldn't be such a bad idea, and it couldn't hurt to give her a try.

A sudden rustle in the bushes snapped him out of his thoughts, turning his head quickly his eyes slanted into a glare as he stared at darkness behind him. Making a swift inspection of the planet life behind him, Naruto made sure there was no sign of anyone else but himself, even checking to see if there were any small animals or wolves in the area. Seeing done the male turned around shaking his head, he shouldn't be so worried, it was probably just an animal or the wind he scolded himself. Sighing to himself, the young male started to walk again hoping to get home soon, so he could get out of the storm.

After walking for a little while longer, the blonde hair man started to feel as though he were being watched. The very thought sent chills down his spine, his foot steps started to quicken without him realizing. He didn't like this feeling, it was unnerving making him feel like a small lamb being watch by a some big animal hoping to eat it. He didn't like being the lamb, not one bit.

His eyes stayed forward not dare looking back, for fear he might find something he didn't wish to see; yet fate had a different plan in stored for him. Another rustling in the trees caused him to spin around, slightly mad at himself for acting like a child, it could have been just an animal or a friend playing a prank on him. Scanning the area around him with slanted eyes, he let out a small grumble, still feeling the eyes on him, it pissed him off.

"Hey who every out there," he cried out, "come out right now and show yourself!"

Standing completely still, the blonde man listen for any sudden movement, but all he heard was the howling winds and harsh rain drops against the leafs. Taking his sweet time, he slowly glanced around the trees and bushes, hoping to see something in the shadows, but nothing lay with in the darkness. Sighing Naruto brought his hand to his forehead pressing down lightly, and tried to wipe off the sweat mixed rain from the top of his head.

"I guess I just imaged it all," the blonde muttered to himself turning around.

Yet the blonde had failed to notice the presences behind him as he turned, or the fact that the moon was no longer hidden behind the clouds; no it was now out, shinning down on the forest, its full self glowing in an eerie way, for it was a full moon. A low growl made the poor man's head snap up with wide fear written blue eyes, for in front of him was an over grown large wolf.

With a growl the large creature leaped forward at Naruto, causing him to let out a scream of terror that rang threw out the woods.

Jolting upwards from her seat in the car, a young bluenette girl took huge gasps of air into her small trembling mouth. Her lavender colored eyes had snapped open from the sound of lightening outside the vehicle, sitting up right the young maiden glanced outside the window that was being impaled by heavy rain. It was too dark to see outside, she could barely even see her reflection in the window, oh how she wished for the sun to come out. She wasn't to fond of storms they had always scared her as a child.

"Miss. Hinata are you quite alright back there," a calm soothing voice called out from the driver's seat.

Looking forward, Hinata's pink, plump lips smiled gently towards the elderly man, who glanced back at her through the review mirror. The man was her butler, Daichi, he had always been with her ever since she was a child, she thought of him as her own grandfather. He told her many great stories as a child, about her mother and before she had died from illness, he was her mother's personal butler before her's. Sometimes he'd tell her how much a like her and her mother were, it was funny sometimes for he would even mix up their names and then apologies for the inconvenience.

Turning her head away, Hinata went back to looking towards the window, letting out a sweet little hum in reply to the man's question. She didn't wish to bug him, while he was driving, especially not over some stupid little dream she had. It was just a dream, right? So why bother with it, it didn't affect her none, but she couldn't help but think about the blonde haired man and the beast like creature, it was a truly confusing dream to her.

Glancing at his review mirror, Daichi couldn't help but sigh at his mistress trouble looking face, it made him worry slightly, but he knew with that girl's stubbornness, she wouldn't wish to bug him with her problems. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but think to himself, that Hinata was to kind and caring to open up her problems to others, she was just like her mother, always trying to keep her problems bottled up till it made her break down crying, spilling ever little secret she had.

But he knew he would have to leave it alone, right now he had to make sure the young lady, gets to her destination soon. For the roads were not as safe as he had wanted for this trip, he silently cursed the rain for creating such a hectic trip, he had almost crashed into another vehicle a couple of seconds ago, maybe he was getting to old to be driving.

"Miss. Hinata?" Daichi question, getting a light 'hmm' in return signaling him to go on, "May I ask, why again are you choosing to go to this school? I mean it's outside of japan, your home country."

Hinata's eyes broke contact from starting out at the window as she turned her head towards the elderly man, seeing that his eyes were now on the road. Blinking she looked at the car roof, bringing her left index finger to her cheek; why had she chosen to go outside of her home country to come study in America again? A tiny hum left her throat, as she tried to remember why she had left, a small light bulb click, she turned her head back to Daichi, smiling lightly.

"I wished to leave the confinements of my father, and try to be the best daughter I can to live up to the Hyuga name," she spoke softly in a sweet tone.

Looking at her through the review mirror, Daichi's raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner, that statement had confused him.

"Miss. Hinata, couldn't you have done that from attending a boarding school in Japan," the butler countered, "I mean you could still leave home while staying near your home."

Shaking her head, Hinata smiled, both her hands rubbing out any wrinkles in her long green skirt that reached her knees, " You are wrong, Daichi. I could not have become the best daughter while staying there, but at the same time, right." she softly said, turning her head back towards the window, " I believe by going to the school, I can achieve my goal of getting out of my shy shell, and that could not happen by staying in Japan."

"Besides," she sang out, " I heard America is a lovely place to be and has great stories about mystical creatures~ 3" at the end yo could almost hear the heart being made.

Daichi face made a distinct crestfallen, sometimes he didn't know how that mind of her's worked, she really needed to get her head out of those books. Sighing, the old man shook his head, he should have known it was that kind of reason that she choose this school to go to instead of another. This girl was truly like her mother, always stuck in the clouds think about imaginary creatures instead of the reality that she was in.

Glancing back at her through the review mirror, he couldn't help but smile, she was a strange on alright, she was just being her self, strange little Hinata. It's a shame that she had to grow up, why couldn't she have stayed six instead of turning into such a lovely sixteen year old, Daichi shook his head, frowning, he knew once she got out of this school, she could no longer have such childish thoughts; no for she was arranged to be married as soon as she graduate from high school, for she had no life of her own, and this was her escape from what she was, and he knew that, this was her procrastination into adulthood. Hinata did not wish to marry, she did not wish to be the heiress to the Hyuga fortune, since she was already inbound to a fate she did not wish to have.

* * *

**Side Note:**

first *- I know that is way over used for beginnings, but you know what I don't care. I like it. XD

second *- I made that name up on a whim, that will be the only time she is probably mention, I don't know . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **The rating of the story may be going up soon, because I will be adding gore scenes later on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly. But I do own Daichi. :3**

* * *

Her eyes stayed shut, as she lightly hummed to her self a small little tune, she swayed her hands back and forth with both index fingers point out wards in a conductor like fashion. She was lost in her own little world, thinking all about her new school and the new people she might encounter. Maybe she will find some nice friends, or at least acquaintances, she could probably find a lover also, someone who would have the same interest as her.

Smiling she tired to think of how he would love, nice blonde hair that's short so it wouldn't cover his face, she wasn't into long hair. In her mind it wasn't a very attractive trait for a man, or maybe it was because all the men in her house grew the hair out long. Oh well, all she knows is that to her, it is not that attractive, men with short hair have a softer feel anyways.

He'd also have such pretty eyes, the color o blue would work out perfect for her, such a nice color, it would go great with the blonde. Giggling light to herself, she couldn't help but think that kind of pairing of colors reminded her of the sunny sky, the one with no clouds. That was always her favorite type of weather, clear blue skies with a nice yellow sunny to fill the world with its warmth, it made her feel alive at times. As a child she would stare up at the sun and wonder all about it, Daichi was surprised that she hadn't burnt her eyes out.

The man would also have a nice tan complexion, showing that he was the type of outdoors guy. He would also have to be taller than her, Hinata was a tall girl for her age, she was taller than most girl's in her old school. She sometimes have to play parts of the boys in games, for even some of the boys weren't as tall as her yet. But it did have its plus side, she could eat as much as she wanted and not gain weight, besides in the chest area.

Shaking her head, she tired to go back to thoughts of her 'future' lover, he would have to be a funny type of man, one who could be completely hilarious but sober up when he needed to be. The man would have to be protective, and somewhat strong so he could defend her against the evils of the world. He would also have to like the mystical creatures such as: witches, mermaids, goblins, trolls, and werewolves, especially werewolves, they were her obsession, ever since she was a child.

Hinata had always read books about the creatures, she knew almost everything about them, how they hated silver(unlike what people believe, they don't die from silver). In one of her books, it stated that werewolves can never reach humanity again, even if the kill the werewolves that infected them, the thing was a rabid disease passed by bites and scratches. The thing could compare to the recent horror movies about zombies, and how the victims turn by bites which turns them into the undead, but such mindless creatures could not compare to the wolf like creäture.

"Miss. Hinata."

The voice broke the heiress out of her thoughts, opening her eyes, she look forward at her dear butler. Giving a soft little 'hmm', Hinata noted that Daichi's eyes were now looking back at her through the review mirror.

"We are here, " he announced, " we will be pulling up to the building soon."

Blinking for a couple of seconds, the bluenette stayed still, a small grin started to spread across her lips. She was suppressing her squeals of joy, she leaned forward to the point of where her head was on the elderly man's shoulder. Her white eyes stared out the front window towards the large building in front of them.

There it stood, the school that Hinata would be attending her high school year, the building in her opinion was beautiful. The tall manner of the school rose high above the stone wall in front of it, showing a good three stories of the place. Glancing upwards, Hinata notice two tall tower like structures on the top of he roof, she couldn't help but squint her eyes at the old building. It was a glorious sight, but she couldn't make out all the details from where she was inside the car, she wanted to see more of this building.

Slowing down the car till it was a complete stop at the gates, Daichi started at the gates his eyes wandering up to the pedestals like things. His eyebrows raised at the gargoyles, it was odd it see it on a school, shrugging his shoulders he sighed, maybe it was normal for American schools. Putting the car in park, the elderly man looked for any sort of device to signal their arrival, yet he could see none, not even an intercom to buzz them in.

This was such an annoyance, couldn't the school board here have at least put that in, it would be quite handy in a situation like this. He hadn't expected them to get here so late, they were suppose to be early this morning, but because of some delays in traffic and trying to find this place had become a hassle to him. So here they were at a late time, glancing at his wristwatch curious at them time it actually was, he let out a sigh of anguish. They had arrived at a quarter after eleven, he hadn't expect his to happen, maybe drive back to town to look for a hotel.

Placing the car in reverse, Daichi turn towards his mistress, who was giving him a confused look.

"I'm sorry Miss. Hinata," he calmly apologized, "but I think we arrived a little to late for anyone to be awake. I think it is best we go back to town and search for a hotel tonight."

Hinata could feel the disappointment filling her stomach, why weren't the gates open, weren't they expecting their arrival? She couldn't help but wonder, she glanced back at gate feeling slight rejected, her eyes shifted to one of the towers. The bluenette's eyes widen when a black shadow like figure crossed her vision field, it was moving across on of the towers.

"Daichi," she exclaimed putting her hand on his shoulder, "Do you see that?!" she pointed out to the figure turning her heard to see if Daichi was looking.

Turning his head, he tried to see what his mistress was pointing at,"Ahh yes Miss. Hinata that is a very lovely tower it's to bad we can not see it very well through the rain,"

"Huh?" the young maiden turned her head quickly towards the tower, completely stunned that the thing was no longer there, " W-where did it go," she shuttered out, "I-i-it was r-r-right there!"

"Miss. Hinata? What was there?" he question his brow raising, " I didn't see anything."

Hinata's eyes stayed on the tower, face filled with astonishment, it had just been there she ensured her self, she knows it. The thing couldn't have just vanished, could it?

Daichi glanced worriedly at the young female in the back seat, "Ma'am I believe we should truly go find that hotel, you need some sleep."

Turning her head towards the elderly man then back at the tower, the bluenette slowly nodded her head, agreeing with the man. She must have imaged the thing, slumping back into the seat Hinata, disconcert filling her face, she was sure she saw something. Maybe Daichi was right she needed rest, they will try again tomorrow to enter the school.

Taking one last worried look at his mistress, the butler started to back out of the path way to the school. It really wasn't like Hinata to see things, he knew that, she was probably just more than excited that she got to see the school. Or maybe he should make her stop reading all those paranormal and horror books, they were probably bad for a young teenage girl to read. Shaking his head, the elderly man scold himself, his mistress was not being affected by all those books, no matter how much she was obsessed with them.

Sometimes he wished she was like other girls, the ones that read the romance novels and stuck to boys, not monster and ghosts.

"Daichi!" Hinata's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "look the gates their opening!"

Looking to see what the bluenette was talking about, he turned his head toward the gates, his eyes shot open. The gates were in fact opening to his astonishment, but why he wondered, how did they know they were here? Glancing around, he noticed a light red light, it almost made him want to slap himself, as one thing ran through his mind.

_Of course they would have security cameras._

_XoXo  
_

Hinata couldn't help but feel the excitement boiling in the pits of her stomach, she was finally here. They were now pulling up to the front entrance of the school, it was almost nerve wrecking for the poor girl, the thoughts of earlier was replaced with bad ones. What if they didn't like her? What if they found her odd like her old school? Maybe they one think her annoying? She was half tempted to tell Daichi that they should just go back to Japan, so she can attend school there.

No, she shook her head, trying to rid the bad thoughts from it, she will not let that ruin her new school. She was brave then that, or she had to be at least, it was frown upon by her father, the reason why she came to this school. She had to grow stronger, she had to prove him wrong, she didn't want to marry, and this was a way to prove she didn't need to.

The vehicle came to a complete stop, Hinata looked out her window taking notice to a bright yellow light outside, but that was all she could see. The rain had made it hard to distinguish any figure on the outside of the car, even if she squinted she couldn't see anything. She silently cursed the rain.

Daichi exited the car, taking an umbrella with him as he did, opening it up he quickly made his way for the other side. He took no time looking at the two females standing by the large door ways to the school, he was to preoccupied with opening the door for his mistress.

"Watch your step Lady Hinata," he murmured to her, while holding his hand out for assistance.

Graciously she took it, thanking him silently but never meeting his gaze, her eyes were on the women before her. She scanned them over, both were quite tall in Hinata's opinion, they were more than likely a good three inches taller than the younger girl. It was somewhat of a relief for the girl to find some other women that were taller than her.

Looking both of the women separately, a dark-haired brunette stood holding the umbrella in her hand, she had warm, kind, brown eyes. Her slightly chubby* cheeks held a red tint on her pale skin, her brown locks feel nicely around her face. She was clad in a white long-sleeved blouse that was tucked away nicely into her ankle length brown skirt. The woman's socks went to ankles from what Hinata saw peeking out of the flats that the lady ware. There was also a brown bow around the collar of the shirt Hinata noted, it was resting above the chest of the girl. She seemed like a kind person to the bluenette, maybe she could talk to her later.

Taking her eyes off the brunette, she swift her sight to the blonde woman in front of her, the woman who was holding the warm light of the candle. One major different between the two ladies was their eyes, unlike the other one, this female honey suckle eyes held a strong firmness to them, showing she was not to be messed with. She had high cheek bones an a slightly tanner, but not much, skin tone then the other one as well. The blonde strands were kept in a two low pick tails, while those that were two short framed the sides of her face.

She ware almost the same clothes as the other, but with slight modification to her outfit. The top part of her blouse was unbutton a tad bit, showing off her the white flesh of her large blossoms. Her skirt was a darker color of brown that reached up to her knees, instead of socks she wore skin colored stockings with black heels.

Truth be told the blonde woman scared the poor heiress, she was secretly hoping that she was nicer then what she appeared to be. She shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right?

XoXoXoXo

After she had said her final good byes to her butler, Hinata followed the two older ladies inside the building. It was dark inside, she couldn't really see anything from looking around, it frighten her to a degree. From reading all the books she had on creatures, she knew one important thing about them, they liked to attack in the dark. Shifting one of her suitcase, Hinata glanced over her shoulder, it wasn't that she was afraid of the monsters; no, she would love to meet one, but she would not like to be devoured by one.*

Moving faster, the bluenette tried to stay as close as possible to the other females in front of her, she didn't wish to be left behind. She took one more glance behind her, into the darkness of the halls and shivered, no she didn't want to be left behind at all.

"Miss. Hyuga," a firm voice spoke her name.

Whipping her head around, she saw that the Tsunade, she out that was her name after Daichi had left, was looking back at from over her shoulder. Smiling nervously Hinata asked, "Y-y-yes?"

"Would you please stop looking over your shoulder," the lady stated firmly, "I can assure you that there is nothing dangerous in this school."

Her words felt heavy as they were spoken, making the younger girl feel like a small child being scolded by her mother. The only thing the bluenette could give was a small nod, clenching her luggage harder than before. After the women turned her head, Hinata felt tension leave her shoulders, tension that she didn't even know was there. The Tsunade truly did terrified the poor heiress, making Hinata remember the words that Daichi had told her before he left.

_"Lady Hinata if you have any problems do not hesitate to call me"_

Sighing she shook her head, she will not call Daichi, it was a petty reason for her to think back to what he said. It wasn't right for her to bug him over her stupid fear of the lady, no she was Hyuga, she would just have to get over the unreasonable fear she had made. This was just great it wasn't even the first day of school yet, and she was already scared of the principal.

"Miss. Hyuga," a softer voice called out to her.

"y-y-yes," the bluenette shuttered out, looking upwards to see that Shizune was now looking back at her with a warm smile.

"I would like to go over with some of the rules with you, Miss Hyuga," she stated, seeing that Hinata gave a swift nod she continued, " Here at Saint Adersion's Academy* there are certain rules you have to follow:

Lights are to be out by ten o'clock, there will be no exceptions to this rule. You must report to all your class that are to be attending that day. Breakfast will be served at six till seven in the morning, if you are late then you will not get any food, same goes for lunch, which is from elven to twelve p.m, and dinner, seven till eight p.m. Also you will be expected to stay in your room during the quiet hours of ten till five in the morning, caught seeking out of your room will result in an automatic dentition. Lastly, we like to keep the bedrooms separated by gender, so no boys in girl's room or girl's and boy's room. Is there any questions?"

Hinata quickly shook her head, "N-n-no ma'am."

"Alright," Shizune smile at her, " I hope you have a good year here, Miss. Hinata."

XoxOxOxOxOxOxO

He smelt it, he didn't know what but he could smell it, a combination of vanilla and lilacs. The smell intoxicated him and he had no clue why, just a couple of minutes ago he was fine working on the rest of the papers he had to finish tomorrow; but then that aroma hit his nostrils and he could no longer finish the paper work.

It had sent his adrenaline pumping through his vines, the breath he let out had become visible balls of condensation. He had no clue what was going on, this feeling was new to him, it had never happen before. There was a throbbing feeling in his lower regions that made him let out a growl. Glancing down he gritted his teeth at the new formed problem; had he gone into heat? No it had to be more than that, but he didn't know what.

Snapping his head in the direction of the smell, his eyes slanted downwards into a glare, a light was passing by at that moment along with the sound of footsteps. He cold hear the voice of Shizune, the vice principal, but the next voice sent his blood pumping on overdrive.

_"M-Me too."_

That was all he heard, the light had now disappeared from behind his door, the footsteps becoming farther and farther away; but the smell still lingered in the room. Standing up abruptly, the man quickly ran to the door panting as he did so. His hands trembled as he tried to open the door, turning it back and forth till it open. Making a mad dash out of it the he turned his head towards one end of the hallway to the other, looking for the yellow light; but it was gone.

* * *

**sidenote:**

**first *- I picture Shizune slightly chubby . . so please don't yell at me for it. . it's just my opinion  
**

**second*- Hinata is very paranoid isn't she. :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **sorry for the long update, hehe, my other story seemed to have caught me. C: Well anyways short chapter, not really my best, but I was like I should update this and this is the best I got.

Disclaimer: I own none of the character.

* * *

Maybe it was the calm before the storm, or she was just starting to settle into the building itself; since she, herself wasn't feeling any sort of nervousness that she would most normally get from being in a new place. No, in fact she was more than excite since the moment she awoke this morning and got out of bed. It was a weird thing for her, for when she went to a new place or was about to start a new with unfamiliar people the girl would be in a nervous fit by now. Yet here she was, more calm than ever before.

She had awoken early this morning, precisely at 5:00 a.m so she wouldn't be late for breakfast but also so she could get a view of the school before classes start. It would give her enough time to chart out to the school and mesmerizer where all her classes were, maybe even make a couple of friends if she was lucky.

Taking her brush from the side of her dresser the bluenette heiress tried to get as many of the snarl out of her hair as she could. Humming softy she swayed her head side to side her happiness just radiating off her, she started to use her fingers as a comb after the brush strokes she'd done.

Smiling at her self, Hinata arose from where she had been sitting while buttoning up any of the neglected buttons on her blouse. Once she was finished the heiress did a little twirl in front of her mirror giving a triumph like nod, a smile gracing her pink plump lips. She was ready to go exploring on this great new day.

XoXoXoX

Her footsteps were soft against the floor barely making a sound on the hard wooden hallway floor. It seemed as though that new confidence she had gain inside her dorm room had vanished into thin air being replaced by that uncomfortable feeling of anxiety. The bluenette had done her self good this time, getting lost in the building like the idiot she was now proclaiming herself to be.

How could she have been so stupid as to not to ask for a map when she was with the principal the other night. Sighing to herself she couldn't help but remember her fear of the blonde woman, it had made her forget her own name for a few seconds that night. Well that and this school just has a demonic aura in the dark time it seems, even now this school seemed less welcoming then any of the others she had attended.

_Maybe she should have stayed make in japan. _

Shaking her head quickly as to get rid of that thought the bluenette scold herself silently. _Bad Hinata, Bad, you came to this school to prove you didn't need any help, don't allow this chance to disappear!_

This school was going to be different, she ensured herself, not like the last one, she wasn't the same girl. No, she refused to go back to being that shy girl in the back of the classroom, the one mocked for her strong likeness towards the mystical world. She refused to be a let down towards her father, **ever again. **

The bluenette was so lost in her thoughts that she barely had time to notice another figure as she round the corner. It really wasn't until she and the other person collide that she noticed the other, which she was already well on her way towards the ground at this point.

Moron, idiot, stupid all the names she kept on calling herself as she waited for impacted with her lavender orbs concealed tightly behind her eyelids. But she never met the hard surface, instead she felt something warm and distinct warmed around her waist. Opening her eyes slowly, starting up at the stranger who she had collide with. Her eyes open wide, she couldn't believe it, those blue eyes, they were the same ones as the man from her dream!

Those blue eyes that remind her of the sweet blue sky without a single cloud in the way, that one sky that made everything seem like a better day. It was a truly mesmerizing thing, but there was something in those eyes she didn't like, that didn't seem friendly in the slightest, and that scared her.

"Are you all right?"

The question felt as if it came from nowhere, like it wasn't meant to be there no matter how soft and gentle it seemed. That voice just didn't fit that look in those eyes, shaking her head slightly to get the thoughts from her mind she gave the man a soft, "huh."

She felt a soft rumble that vibrant off of the man as he placed her right side up again, her eyes blinked as she started in disbelief at the man. He was laughing, he was laughing at her!

She puffed out her rosy red cheeks and frowned in embarrassment, why was he laughing at her? What the heck was so funny? Her bangs decide then and there to cover her face as she felt like she was shrinking into her clothes. This guy was crazy or something.

"W-Wh-why are y-you laughing," The fluster teen tried her hardest not to stutter when talking but failed miserable.

The tan, blonde in front of her stop his chuckling for a bit, staring at her with disbelief like she didn't know something important. It kinda of pissed her off as she tried to glare at the male in front of her to so off her anger, but it seemed to just make him start chuckling more then before.

Why on earth was this man laughing at her!?

As if he had read her mind, the nameless blonde lean down pointing at her chest with one of those smartass smirks that her cousin used on her from time to time. It was a way for him to remind her of her fail- NO, no more thinking like that Hinata! She scold herself, you are not the same person.

Taking a look to where he was pointing, Hinata could feel her face burn up even worse than before. How could she have missed something so stupid, so idiotic? The one thing that any moron could have prevent, even after checking their appearance twice.

"Nice bra," he snickered out so causally.

Why, oh why did it have to be this man who seen her like this, why not someone much more kind, or even of the same gender as her. **Why the hell did it have to be this man?!**

Her flared up cheeks puffed out in annoyance as gave a bad accuses of a glare towards the blonde, which had no effect on him, it only caused him to laugh louder at her distress. Having just about enough of this blonde's laugh, the bluenette pulled back her leg and gave her taunter a swift kick to the knee.

A yelp left his lips as he let go of her smaller form, so he could baby his new injury, that was a form of triumph for the female as she gave her own 'ha ha' smile and scurried. She had to change her bra before even thinking of heading off to explore, or anyone else saw for that matter. _It would be the death of her if anyone else saw!_

Xoxoxo

He couldn't help but smile to himself he rubbed his knee, the little bluenette could kick he'd give her that but it wouldn't even leave a bruise. Looking at the retreating figure of the woman, whom had just gave him a swift kick, his smile turned into a smirk as he lick his lips. She had such a nice scent, that it almost made him want to take such a fragile being and take her right on the spot.

Licking his lips, he couldn't help but imagine the game he'd play to get such a lovely scented female into his bed, or the sounds she make from him just playing around with her body. He could already tell she'd be a loud one, just from the way she had gotten flustered from her red linger showing through the white shirt, it was . . .adorable.

humming to himself the blonde man couldn't wait to meet the bluenette again, maybe next time he'll get her name.


End file.
